


Trains

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Even a model?, First meeting and conversation, Isak always blushes, Jonas being nosy?, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: "You know of you wanted a photo you could've just asked me instead of sneaking a photo" The blonde carries on smirking at Isak knowing the truth."Mmmm..... I don't know what your talking about" He denies acting dumb. His phone pings.He opens it.





	Trains

Isak finally found a seat on the cram packed train that was too crowded, sitting down. Happy he managed to get a seat even moving an inch means body contact with a stranger. 

 

All seats taken, people standing along the aisle holding on for about another 35 minuets. Great Isak thought. 

 

His phone pings, Isak takes his bag from the floor he dumped it on grabbing his iPhone. 

 

Mum- It was nice seeing you Isak come again?

 

Isak- I will it was good catching up again 

 

Mum- I love you Isak x 

 

Isak- Love you too, hugs Isak x

 

Isak digs his hand into his pocket taking his headphone out drowning out the chatter around him. 

 

When he looks up from his phone he sees him. The blonde perfectly styled hair boy comes into his view. Holding onto the rail. The one that's always in his dreams.

 

PING

 

Jonas- Dude how long you gonna be Mags is driving me crazy, Mahdi has dissappeard God knows where

 

Isak- Sorry um I'll be there in about 15 minuets it's packed 

 

Jonas- You okay? Poor Isak hahaa

 

Isak- I'm good and shut up 

 

The blonde looks at his phone concentrating on something. Isak sneaks a few glances towards the blonde typing away on his phone. 

 

Isak quickly looks down at his own blank screen phone. His phone vibrates Jonas. The reason he's on this train today because he visited his mum. If he knew the train would have been this packed he would of got a later train.

 

PING 

 

 He glances around before opening Jonas message. 

 

Jonas- Awe is the tall handsome blonde there?? 

 

Isak- If you like to know yes

 

Jonas- You sure you haven't just made him up

 

Isak- No I haven't made him up

 

Jonas- What's he doing?

 

Isak- What do you think he's doing 

 

Jonas- Sitting 

 

Isak- No standing there's no seats

 

Isak shakes his head at his friend. Throwing a glance at the blonde still tapping away at his phone. 

 

Jonas- Is he tall or short??

 

Isak- What's with all the questions? He's tall

 

Jonas- Being nosy taller than you?

 

Isak- Yes Jonas he's is taller than me

 

Jonas- How much taller than you??

 

Isak- JONAS! he's just taller okay what do you want me to do go up to him and ask him

 

Jonas- Yes do that..... no wait take a photo of him

 

Isak- Are you crazy no that's creepy and stalkerish 

 

Jonas- Just do it Isak 

 

Isak- No

 

Jonas- Dude just do it he won't notice 

 

Isak- I think he will when I aim my phone up and point it at him 

 

Jonas- Just make sure he's not looking 

 

Isak- For God sakes fine 

 

Jonas- Yas

 

Isak let's out an annoyed sigh looking around him and the blonde before bringing his phone up. Close to his chest heart beating fast incase he gets caught.

 

Just then the blonde moves to lean against the window people moving to give him more room. Isak holds his finger down on the camera button tilting the phone a bit move to get his hole body in the picture. 

 

He quickly brings his phone down cherry red cheeks heart beating fast after realizing he didn't silence his phone. Isak sends the photo quickly.

 

Then looks back up and meet his blue ocean eyes. The blonde raises his eyebrows in question. He looks down blushing furiously after getting caught.

 

He didn't even realise that the sound was that loud but the handsome blonde must of heard the camera noise.

 

He looks back up and sneaks a look at him he's still staring at him. He feels his face become all flushed at his stares. 

 

Isak wanted to dissappeard from the train and avoid the blonde at all costs but he knew that was impossible. 

 

The woman next to him moved as the train stopped Isak moves his legs so the woman had room to leave.

 

Then the tall handsome perfectly styled haired blonde sat down next to him smirking at Isak. He takes his headphones off his head.

 

"You know of you wanted a photo you could've just asked me instead of sneaking a photo" The blonde carries on smirking at Isak knowing the truth.

 

"Mmmm..... I don't know what your talking about" He denies acting dumb. His phone pings.

He opens it.

 

Jonas- Hello looks like a model, talk to him

 

Isak didn't notice the blonde lean over to look at his phone and read Jonas text message until  it was to late.

 

"So that picture you sent isn't me" there eyes meet again. He feels his cheeks burn from the amount of times he's blushed on this train.

 

"Listen..... I..... my friend wanted a picture" Isak stutters out "A picture of me?" He asks "When there's a train load of strangers and you wanted a picture of me"

 

Isak nods "Well kinda..... yeah and really your not a stranger I always see you on here" He nods smiling. "So am I?" He asks.

 

Isak gives him a questioning look "So do I look like a model?" His voice laced with confidence.

 

Isak nods looking away "Really?" He hears him say turning back to face the handsome blonde. "Yeah and Jonas is the one that said it first I didn't realise to last minuet that I didn't turn the sound off" He finally admits.

 

"Oh really at least you admitted it" Isak shakes his head. "So you heard it?" "I didn't notice at first but when I heard the camera sound then I did" He smiles at Isak teeth showing.

 

"Also you stare alot don't you?" It came out as more of a question "What do you mean?" He leans back lifting his feet onto the seat in front.

 

"I noticed you looking at me a few time" Isak whips his head around fast "You were literally glued to your phone this whole train ride" 

 

"That's what you saw" Isak traces over his facial features with his eyes taking them into memory.

 

"Still it isn't that hard to figure out you kept staring I mean who wouldn't" He folds his arms over his chest "You think alot of your self don't you?" He shakes his head.

 

"No its called sarcasm Isak" His eyes widen "Wait how do you know my name?" He feels him tense next to him since there shoulders arms, and legs are touching.

 

"We go to the same school, I'm shocked you don't know my name" He presses his hand to his heart acting hurt.

 

"I thought you went to another school" He shakes his head again. "My names Even by the way" He shakes his head not wanting to let go.

 

Hands fitting perfectly together. Eyes staring at one another.

 

PING his phone broke there moment.

 

"Sorry" Isak checks his phone.

 

Jonas- You haven't died have you Isak?

 

Jonas- Wait you must have unless....

 

Jonas- You grew balls a learned how to talk

 

Isak- One I'm not dead thanks!

 

Jonas- So are you? Talking to him

 

Isak- He's sat right next to me

 

"Jonas being nosy?" Even asks "That's Jonas for you always being nosy" 

 

Jonas- Really? 

 

Jonas- I just don't belive you

 

"He says he doesn't believe you sitting next to me" Even takes isak's phone from his own hand and moves closer. 

 

Feeling Even's body heat surround him. He wraps an arm round isak's shoulders bringing the phone up to there faces snapping a photo. 

"There" Even exclaimes pressing send.

 

"Oh wait" before Isak has the chance to say anything Even kisses his red rosy cheek. Snapping another photo.

 

Even smirks happily noticing Isak's cheeks go more red "You blush so much" He states tell me about it he thinks. 

 

Jonas- OMFG

 

Jonas- What's his name?????

 

Isak- Even bye Jonas 

 

Jonas- ISAK wait!

 

Jonas- ISAK 

 

Isak sighs feeling his phone vibration for the millionth time. "Sorry I told you he's really nosy" He apologies for Jonas.

 

"We all have a nosy friends" then he thinks of Mags agreeing. 

 

The train comes to a stop Even gestures for him to stand as well "Come outside?" Isak doesn't know why he just just follows.

 

They find a bench and sit down. "So how long having you been at Nissen for" He asks now being the nosy one.

 

"Little over four months" shocked how had he not noticed him before four months. "Seen you the fifth day of school couldn't take my eyes off you" 

 

"I noticed you 2 months ago on the train" He explains "I've only just noticed that" Even lights a joint handing it to Isak who takes it. 

 

Inhaling the smoke Even watching the way his throat moves and mouth as the smoke comes out. 

 

"Listen I have to go round about know finally nice meeting you" Isak tries not to let any disappointment show but Even sees.

 

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? If your free" Even asks "Yeah do you want my number?" 

 

Even takes isak's phone putting in his number "Call me tonight" Isak nods Even smiles before taking isak's snap back.

"Hey!" Isak stands trying to get it back having no luck Even being a tall giraffe he is. Even chuckles at isak's attempts.

 

"Call me, see you tomorrow oh and Isak.... let your curls free once in a while" 

 

He shakes his head amused "Even you better bring that tomorrow" 

 

Even taps he chin thinking while walking backwards "Maybe" Isak curses underneath his breath watching the tall handsome giraffe walk away with his snap back in hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know there's going to be typos because hey I type at stupid times in the morning I'll probably go over it later


End file.
